This application relates to providing sensory feedback from prosthesis and other fabricated technologies to biological systems via stimulation of biological tissue.
Amputees can use prosthesis such as an artificial limb to regain partial functionality. For example, a person whose arm was amputated can use an artificial arm that replaces some of the functionality of the lost arm. In a different example, a person whose legs were severed can use a pair of prosthetic legs to walk again. Various techniques are available to provide sensory information feedback to prosthetic users. For example, a mechanical, electrical, magnetic, optical or chemical stimulus can be provided to the skin in response to signals derived from external sensors such as a goniometer mounted on the prosthesis. While some individual sensor information can be provided, the capability of communicating information from multiple hardware fabricated sensors and multiple modes of sensation such as force and positioning information simultaneously in a satisfactory manner is lacking.